


Fracsplin Crew

by MyWolfyWaffleRage



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I upload once every 100 years, M/M, More OCs yay???, Multi, Once again why am I doing this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, The OCs are weird cat aliens???, This series will have lots of characters to keep track of, i'm sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWolfyWaffleRage/pseuds/MyWolfyWaffleRage
Summary: Somewhere in the universe, there exists two planets. Unia and Fracsplin.These planets circle each other ehilst orbiting their sun - and orbiting them there are 3 moons.Fracsplin is a world full of creatures known as Whisperers - a strange humanoid creature with features similar to that of earth dogs, cats or foxes.On this planet, there is a group of friends who, despite their emotional turmoils and unsteady mental states, always stick together.Our main specimen for this story is the smallest of this group - Pop.Pop isn't the calmest nor coolest of this group as you'll come to find. But she really does try and that's all the group can ask for//Wow my summaries suck I swear the story is better ;-;//





	Fracsplin Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to the planet of Fracsplin! We start off simple introductions to our main character here: Pop!
> 
> Let's jump in and meet her, shall we?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Click

A shaky inhale and exhale left Pop's lips as she slowly stood up and began walking away from the her temporary safe haven - which, if you're perhaps a normal person, is also called the couch. With uncertainity and disdain, she looked at her apartment's front door.

"Just another day of college. You can make it. You can make it." Her rational thoughts whispered softly as she clutched the handle of her messenger bag that was draped across her shoulder and body.

Having woke up at 4 AM to prepare her supplies, you'd think she'd have also mentally prepared herself for the day ahead just as much, if not more.

 

But no - she didn't.

Well...That wasn't entirely true. She had been sitting for hours trying to talk her brain into letting go of 'what if's and various scenarios it generated, where the contents are ranging from bad to horrific. No matter what she did or tried to come up with - Pop's overly paranoid, creative and absurd mind wouldn't give up the ghost and continued to run over every single one of her fears and insecurities, one by one, in excruciating detail.

This was Pop's daily routine.

She loathed it.

 

To give you more insight to this setting - Pop is a 16 year old Whisperer and college student from the planet Fracsplin.  
Her hobbies include: producing music; playing instruments; listening to music; drawing and creating characters; procrastinating; overthinking and sleeping. As you can tell, she's a busy girl.

Pop also lives in an apartment complex not too far away from the college campus. This apartment complex was full of many characters with many different colours - both literally and metaphorically.  
It wasn't a bad complex, no. Not really, anyway - it could be much worse, and for that Pop is thankful.

But sometimes, it gets tedious to hear all the parties - that seem to drag on for centuries - which are hosted by other college students seemingly every other night. She realises, again, that it could be worse.

After contemplating many embarassing and anxiety-inducing scenes that could happen throughout the day, Pop sighed and out of habit, lightly scratched at her neck, proceeding to then rub the side of it. She would've have screamed or shouted in frustration but it's nearing 7 AM and she didn't want to wake up her flatmate - who's classes didn't start until later. She thinks they start later, anyway - they don't really talk much.

One thing she did know about her flat-mate (Blueberry, was it?) was that he was an utter sweetheart. A bit quiet but Pop enjoyed that; he wasn't intrusive and let her get on with her work in peace and vice versa.

Such a kind and quiet boy didn't need to be rudely awoken by Pop's lack of mental and emotional control, so she bottled up her emotions and sealed the lid tightly despite the contents being ready to burst free from the confined space.  
"Maybe I can sell the emotions?" She thought to herself, somewhat bitterly.  
"Hah. As if. Even the most desperate of people wouldn't buy all this self-pity." A snort escaped her before she began the final mental preperations to at last face the world.

 

The weather outside was clear - somewhat chilly as it was nearing Winter, but not too unpleasent if not a little refreshing. The purple sky above was being slowly illuminated and brightened by the sun as it began to peek out from behind trees and buildings in the surrounding area. Soft white clouds passed by, rolling through the expanse of purple shades like ships in the sea.

Leaving this early in the morning had its benefits as Pop got to marvel at the beautiful sights of Fracsplin waking up.  
It felt almost pure - almost as if the world wasn't full of judgemental and ignorant civillians.  
Almost.  
Almost.

The word had sent Pop's mind crashing back into her skull and, by domino effect, back into cruel reality. Her head had gotten lost in the clouds as she admired their gentle movements moments before. This made her shake her head at herself. They always had said she was a dreamer.

Walking down the street with her headphones on, Pop decided to shut out her surroundings. The beats, chords, bass, and everything inbetween thrummed into her ears and fueled her mind and body with creative and inspired energy.

Music - her passion and calling in life. Even as a young child, Pop might have enjoyed music a bit more than the average child would. As she began to develop into a teenager, her interest developed with her. Soon enough she had decided that Music was the path she'd take no matter how narrow, steep or fragile the path was.

 

That's what brought her to this town in the first place, actually. The College she was attending was said to have the best courses around for many subjects including music. Plus - It was away from the disapproving community of her hometown. Who cares what they think anyway?  
...  
Perhaps Pop cares...a lot.  
And perhaps with that caring comes insecurity, anxiety; anger....  
Hopelessness.

Shaking her head once more, Pop refocuses herself and begins to delve into the realms of music again - running over a composition she had thought of and hastily scrawled down in a notebook the night before. 

Inspiration came at the oddest of times.

Memory of the composition made her speed up - hands itching to bring the imaginary song to life in the studio that seemed like a second home by now. Sure, it was on the college campus - a place full of many different personalities usually aged 16 to 18 who were easily irritable, stressed, pressured, hormonal and overly dramatic about everything - but the studio itself was somewhat secluded and ignored, the only students going in or out being somewhat friendly and passionate music students, who always gave a "hi, can i see what you're working on?" Or a polite request to use the equipment since the other studios are full. It wasn't a bad place. Not at all.

She finally reached the the campus and headed straight for that little studio she loved so dearly. Immediately, she opened it's door and walked in, softly closing it behind her in the mask of the quiet morning. She then threw down her bag and placed herself down on the chair infront of the desk housing the computer and its equipment.

Time to get to work

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaugh I'm so bad at pacing ;-; I hope you enjoyed this, viewer! I am hoping to introduce some characters in the next chapter (if I actually write it) so that'll be fun~~
> 
> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism welcome!! ♡♡ Take care if yourselves, lovelies.


End file.
